ILE D'HIVER
by Shiva Rajah
Summary: "Une île d'hiver… C'est comme ça que ça s'appelait, à en croire Crocus. Une île sur laquelle le froid glacial régnait en maître 365 jours par an. Jamais Buggy et Shanks n'avaient eu aussi froid de toute leur jeune vie mais il fallait serrer les dents jusqu'à ce que log-pose se recharge et indique la direction à suivre . C'est du moins ce que serinait Scopper Gabban."


Beaucoup de travail, pas beaucoup de temps mais nous pensons à vous. Un peu de patience pour la suite de l'histoire oubliée, dès que possible, nous ferons une mise à jour :D

En attendant, un petit texte tout mignon.

Gros bisous et bonne lecture !

Shiva Rajah

* * *

**ÎLE D'HIVER **

Par Claude Neix et Shiva Rajah

Illustration sur les sites et blogs : M.A. SAMBRE du STUDIO GOTHIKA

**xoxox**

_**Retrouvez cette fanfic en version illustrée et beaucoup d'autres sur mon site et mon blog tumblr "shivarajah-fanfics"  
**_

_**(adresses dans mon profil)**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous et gros bisous !**_

******xoxox**

Une île d'hiver…

C'est comme ça que ça s'appelait, à en croire Crocus. Une île sur laquelle le froid glacial régnait en maître 365 jours par an.

Jamais Buggy et Shanks n'avaient eu aussi froid de toute leur jeune vie mais il fallait « serrer les dents jusqu'à ce que log-pose se recharge et indique la direction à suivre ». C'est du moins ce que serinait Scopper Gabban.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire parce que leurs dents, justement, n'arrêtaient pas de claquer ! Pelotonnés sous la couverture de leur petit lit, les deux mousses avaient beau se serrer l'un contre l'autre tout habillés, ils n'arrivaient pas à se réchauffer et encore moins à dormir. Pourtant, ils tombaient littéralement de sommeil. Hélas, leurs extrémités gelées et douloureuses ne leur laissaient pas de répit.

- On va mourir congelés… gémit Buggy en claquant des mâchoires.

- Mais non… on va bientôt pouvoir appareiller, tu vas voir… répondit Shanks en grelottant.

- Et si on allait en cuisine ? Peut-être que Gus n'a pas encore éteint les fourneaux et qu'on pourrait rester dormir là-bas…

- Gus ne nous laissera jamais dormir dans la cuisine il aurait trop peur qu'on pille le garde-manger !

- Et en cale, entre les sacs de toile ? Il fait peut-être un peu plus chaud qu'ici.

Le rouquin frissonna de plus belle à cette seule idée.

- Au milieu des rats et des punaises ? Sans moi !

- Il n'y a pas de rats ! Rayleigh-san a profité du carénage, le mois dernier, pour faire nettoyer les cales à fond.

- Il y en a toujours un ou deux qui arrivent à se glisser à bord, Buggy ! Et avec la chance qu'on a…

Le petit clown enfouit son visage dans la poitrine de son camarade d'infortune.

- J'en ai marre… pleurnicha-t-il. Je veux dormir et ici, j'y arrive pas. J'ai trop froid…

Shanks lui caressa la tête, comme s'il avait été un petit garçon et que leur différence d'âge n'était pas seulement de deux ans à peine.

- Moi aussi, je suis fatigué, Buggy, mais il faut être courageux, c'est bientôt fini…

xoxox

Sur le pont, Silvers Rayleigh devait hurler ses ordres pour se faire entendre entre les rafales de neige. Une fois réparée la voile déchirée par la tempête et remise en place, il alla frapper à la porte de Gol D. Roger, qui étudiait une série de cartes en compagnie de Scopper Gabban, pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

La spacieuse cabine était un nid confortable et douillet en comparaison de la nuit glaciale qui régnait à l'extérieur. Le petit brasero placé au centre de la pièce réchauffait l'atmosphère et celui qui répondait déjà à l'époque au surnom de « prince des ténèbres », retira son manteau couvert de neige.

- La tempête ne se calme pas ? demanda le capitaine de l'Oro Jackson en levant le nez de ses cartes pour servir un verre de rhum à son second, qui l'accepta avec reconnaissance.

- Si ça continue, même les cordages vont se mettre à geler ! railla ce dernier en avalant l'alcool d'un trait, ce qui lui brûla agréablement le gosier. La voile est réparée, cependant, et nous pouvons appareiller pour quitter enfin cet enfer glacé.

Gabban secoua tristement la tête et désigna le log-pose, sur le bureau de Roger.

- Il n'est toujours pas décidé à nous guider.

Les épaules de Rayleigh s'affaissèrent et il se laissa tomber sur l'un des fauteuils en jurant.

- Les hommes vont finir par se transformer en statues de givre !

- L'île n'est toujours pas accessible ? s'enquit le capitaine.

Son second secoua la tête.

- Des plaques de glace bloquent la rade, interdisant toute approche. Si nous forçons un passage, nous risquons d'abîmer irrémédiablement la coque.

Roger soupira.

- Demande à Gus de rallumer les fourneaux et de ne pas les éteindre jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Je veux que les hommes puissent se mettre à l'abri du froid et boire quelque chose de chaud à tout moment.

- Très bien. Je m'en occupe.

- Où sont les petits ?

- Je les ai renvoyés dans leur cabine. Ils ne tiendraient jamais, sur le pont.

- Ils doivent mourir de froid. Va les chercher. Cette nuit, je veux qu'ils dorment ici, dit Roger en désignant son propre lit.

Gabban tiqua.

- Ils peuvent aussi aller dormir en cuisine, capitaine.

Celui-ci leva le sourcil, amusé.

- Tu as peur que les mange et que tu ne puisses plus les asticoter ? demanda-t-il, faisant sourire Rayleigh.

- Vous n'avez pas à leur accorder de traitement de faveur, capitaine, affirma le pirate, un peu rude.

- Allons, Scopper ! Ce sont des gosses, que diable !

- Ce sont des mousses, capitaine. Ils sont au service de ce navire et de son équipage. Ils doivent apprendre à rester à leur place.

Rayleigh plissa le front, étonné par la sévérité du second lieutenant, et Roger laissa s'enrouler la carte qu'il était en train d'annoter.

- Par « À leur place », tu veux dire sous les sabords, les mains brûlées par les futs des canons parce qu'ils sont les seuls à pouvoir s'y glisser au cours d'une bataille navale ? « À leur place », c'est à dire à fond de cale, en train de racler l'eau croupie et de se faire dévorer par la vermine ? Ou « À leur place » au milieu de vieux briscards, le ventre sur un tonneau de rhum et le pantalon sur les chevilles ?

Gabban détourna le regard.

- Sauf votre respect, capitaine - et sans tenir compte de votre dernière allusion, bien entendu - personne n'a dit que devenir mousse était une partie de plaisir. Mais il faut en passer par là pour…

- Eh ! Bien… Pas sur mon navire ! gronda Roger.

Son lieutenant inclina la tête, médusé et craignant de l'avoir contrarié.

- Capitaine, je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect, ni…

- Je le sais, imbécile ! La question n'est pas là. Taquine ces enfants autant que tu voudras : moque-toi du nez de Buggy, titille Shanks sur ses cheveux roux, paye-toi leur tête lorsqu'ils se battent pour rien mais ne vient pas me dire que torturer inutilement des gamins les aidera à devenir des marins accomplis ! Rayleigh, va me chercher les deux têtards avant qu'ils ne meurent congelés dans le réduit qui leur sert de cabine.

- J'y vais tout de suite, obéit le second en enfilant son manteau encore humide de neige fondue.

- Nous avons, fini, ajouta Roger à l'intention de Scopper Gabban, qui se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise mais n'osa rien ajouter avant de partir hormis un sobre :

- Bien, capitaine.

xoxoxox

- Allez, entrez ! ordonna Rayleigh en poussant les deux moussaillons grelottants dans la cabine de Roger.

- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'on a fait, Rayleigh-san ? pleurnicha Buggy, sûr de recevoir une correction.

Et le pire, c'est qu'il ne savait absolument pas pourquoi. Il avait beau se creuser les méninges, il ne voyait pas quelle bêtise lui et Shanks avaient pu faire - pas dans les 24 dernières heures en tous les cas - qui aurait pu mériter une convocation devant le capitaine Roger.

- Personne ne va te punir, triple buse ! railla le second en lui donnant une petite tape sur la nuque.

Un peu rassuré, Buggy suivit son camarade à l'intérieur et, à peine franchi le seuil, la douce chaleur du brasero placé au centre de la cabine pénétra à travers leurs vêtements glacés.

- Oh, là, là… qu'est-ce qu'il fait bon, ici ! fit remarquer Buggy en approchant ses petites mains bleuies par le froid des braises rougeoyantes.

Roger sortit de derrière un grand paravent de bois ouvragé, qu'il replia pour dévoiler une baignoire remplie d'eau fumante.

- Allez, moussaillons, à poil ! lança-t-il joyeusement. Sautez là-dedans et au lit ! Hop ! Hop !

Les deux garçons ouvrirent de grands yeux, hésitants.

- C'est vrai, capitaine ? demanda timidement Shanks en regardant l'eau chaude avec envie. On peut ?

Roger partit de son formidable rire tonitruant.

- A moins que vous ne préfériez aller dormir avec les autres en cuisine...

Buggy ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se dévêtit à toute vitesse pour plonger dans le bain délicieusement chaud avec un rire de pur bonheur. L'eau brûlante chassa aussitôt le froid qui le transperçait jusqu'aux os le contraste en était presque douloureux.

- Allez, viens, Shanks ! encouragea-t-il son camarade.

Rayleigh vit son capitane retrousser les manches de sa chemise et s'agenouiller au pied de la baignoire, armé d'une grosse éponge et d'un pain de savon.

Il se mit à laver énergiquement Buggy, qui se laissa faire de bonne grâce, ravi, comme à chaque fois que Roger lui prêtait la moindre attention.

« Mhh… être père le démange bien plus encore qu'il ne veut bien le dire… » pensa le second en regardant faire son capitaine un moment, avant de quitter la cabine.

Shanks ne tarda pas à rejoindre son ami et le futur roi des pirates s'en donna à cœur joie avec les deux moussaillons, tout à tour savonnant, riant, chatouillant, rinçant et plaisantant.

Il savait que ces moments étaient précieux et ne dureraient pas. Si Buggy, âgé de seulement 11 ans, avait encore tout d'un petit garçon, Shanks, qui venait de fêter son treizième anniversaire, commençait déjà à devenir un homme et Roger ne pourrait bientôt plus se permettre avec eux des moments d'intimité comme celui-ci sans prendre le risque que cela soit mal interprété.

- ça va pas, capitaine ? demanda le rouquin en voyant Roger s'assombrir subitement.

Ce dernier secoua la tête et se força à rire.

- J'étais perdu dans mes pensées ! Je n'ai qu'une envie : quitter cette île de malheur ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Allez ! La viande a assez mariné, moussaillons ! Il est temps de la mettre dans le torchon !

Il emmitoufla les garçons dans de grands draps de bain moelleux et les fit asseoir près du brasero, pour qu'ils fassent sécher leurs cheveux aux insolites couleurs rouge et bleue avant de se mettre au lit.

Mais il n'avait pas fini de surprendre les moussaillons et il leur tendit à chacun une tasse de chocolat chaud.

- Woah ! s'écria Buggy, les yeux pétillants de gourmandise. Merci, capitaine ! Heureusement que Rayleigh-san est venu nous chercher, vous savez, dit-il en buvant l'onctueuse boisson miellée. Sinon, ce pauvre Shanks serait mort de froid.

- De quoi ? s'écria ce dernier. T'es gonflé ! C'est toi, qui n'arrêtais pas de te…

- ça suffit ! les interrompit le capitaine de l'Oro Jackson, amusé par leurs incessantes querelles.

Il se servit un verre de rhum et s'assit à leur côté.

- Quand est-ce qu'on pourra partir d'ici, capitaine ? demanda le rouquin en sirotant son chocolat avec un plaisir évident.

Roger désigna le log-pose, sur son bureau.

- Demain, j'espère. Le fait de ne pas pouvoir accoster l'empêche de se recharger correctem… Oh ! là ! Buggy ! Tu dors debout, mon garçon ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah !

Le petit clown sursauta et son capitaine lui prit la tasse vide des mains avant qu'elle ne tombe sur le plancher.

- P'don, cap'taine… s'excusa le mousse en essayant de retenir un incontrôlable bâillement.

- Allez, saute là-dedans ! ordonna Roger en lui ouvrant le grand lit.

Buggy obéit, abandonnant son drap de bain sur la chaise et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

En rabattant les couvertures sur le petit moussaillon, dont la chair pâle encore tendre était lisse et douce comme celle d'une pêche, le futur roi des pirates sentit un pincement d'inquiétude lui serrer le ventre.

Le garçon avait exactement l'âge et la physionomie qui attirait immanquablement les pervers les plus déséquilibrés. Menu, des membres délicats et déliés, un visage adorable bien que singulier en raison d'un drôle de nez qui pouvait éveiller certains fantasmes chez les plus dérangés, de doux cheveux d'une couleur qu'on ne pouvait que remarquer, une peau rose et lisse de fillette…

Roger se rassit près de Shanks, qui finissait son chocolat chaud et, lorsqu'il fut certain que le petit clown dormait à poings fermés, chuchota :

- Dis-moi, Shanks… Est-ce que tu as déjà vu des hommes « bizarres » s'approcher de Buggy ?

- « Bizarres »… Vous voulez dire « des pervers », comme ceux dont Rayleigh-san n'arrête pas de nous dire de nous méfier ? demanda le garçon sur le même ton.

Roger sourit et hocha la tête, amusé. Décidément, son second était plus observateur et prévoyant que lui !

- Oui.

Le garçon haussa les épaules.

- C'est arrivé que des types louches viennent nous casser les pieds, à Buggy et à moi, quand on charge les marchandises ou qu'on se promène à une escale. Moi, moins, maintenant. Rayleigh-san dit que c'est parce que je deviens un homme ! Je dois sûrement leur faire peur, précisa-t-il fièrement avec une naïveté touchante qui amusa son capitaine. Mais Buggy, lui, il est encore petit, capitaine, alors on doit faire attention, ajouta-t-il à mi-voix, comme s'il craignait que le petit clown ne l'entende.

Roger faillit éclater de rire en le voyant parler de façon aussi solennelle de protéger son camarade, qui n'avait qu'à peine deux ans de moins que lui. Mais c'est vrai que lorsqu'on a 13 ans, 2 ans paraissent une éternité !

- Si ça arrive à nouveau, viens me trouver, d'accord ?

Shanks acquiesça.

- Bien, capitaine.

- Je ne veux pas que des dégénérés s'imaginent pouvoir enquiquiner mes moussaillons et s'en tirer à bon compte.

Le garçon secoua énergiquement la tête.

- Oh ! Mais c'est pas le cas, capitaine ! Quand Rayleigh-san leur met la main dessus, il leur fiche une sacrée peignée, vous pouvez me croire !

Roger pouffa et lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux.

- Heureux de l'apprendre. Allez, file te coucher, toi aussi.

Le mousse obéit et plia soigneusement son drap de bain avant de se glisser sous les couvertures.

Le petit corps de Buggy avait tiédi les draps et la bonne odeur chaude qu'il dégageait après le bain fit soupirer Shanks d'aise en ramenant son camarade contre lui.

- Viens par-là, Buggy, tu prends toute la place. Où veux-tu que le capitaine se couche, après ?

Le petit clown grommela une protestation inintelligible sans se réveiller mais se blottit tout contre son compagnon de bordée, faisant sourire Roger.

Les deux moussaillons offraient un spectacle aussi attendrissant que drôle et le capitaine les contempla un long moment avant de retourner à ses cartes. Rayleigh avait de la chance, de pouvoir passer autant de temps avec ces deux petits démons…

S'en rendrait-il compte ?

Le capitaine pirate était sûr que oui, bien que son second eusse préféré être pendu haut et court plutôt que d'admettre à quel point il était attaché aux deux garnements !

FIN

**IMPORTANT ! **

******N'oubliez pas que si cette histoire vous plaît et que vous souhaitez qu'elle se poursuive, IL FAUT LE DIRE ! Vos commentaires sont le seul moyen pour moi de connaître vos souhaits. J'ai bien essayé la boule de cristal mais ça ne marche pas terrible, terrible... ^_-**


End file.
